Kitsune trick or not?
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: Naruto thought he would play a prank on his teammates but it goes completely wrong. Rape abuse sasunaru hinanaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat in the training grounds looking at the wide open blue sky. The sun was bright with no clouds to block its rays. The blonde looked bored trying to figure out if he could prank some people today. He watched as people walked past the training grounds totally unaware of the blonde looking at the people.

A smile crept onto his face as his other team members came into view. He got up and ran over to the with a devilish glint crossing his eyes.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, I found this new jutsu want to see it?" he jumped up and down in excitement. "Why would you bother to learn a new jutsu when everyone knows you can't beat Sasuke." Sakura glared at Naruto before turning her attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at the dobe not really caring, anything to distract him from the annoying pinkette. Naruto just went back to sitting down by a tree. Making a few hand signs for a henge transformation and a couple extra. Sasuke could see out of the corner of his eye. There was smoke that surrounded the blonde only for a few seconds.

"Yo, sorry I'm lat-" Kakashi poofed out of nowhere, then he stared at a fox that was sitting on Naruto's very orange jumpsuit by a tree. The group stared at the orange fox that had very bright blue eyes.

"Yip yip" the fox yapped then put its paws to it's mouth, 'that was not supposed to happen, I should still have human speech.' he shrugged. He looked at his team they all just stared at him, he got until his hind legs as best as he could picking up his clothing and half dragged it over to the others.

"What happened?" Kakashi just turned his head to the other two who were here. "Naruto said he found a new jutsu, I said I didn't care and he sulked over there and did whatever." Sakura said matter of factly.

"Oh ok, Naruto just transform back so we can get back to training." Kakashi signed heavily. The fox looked up at them and grinned giving what looked like a shrug. Sakura and Sasuke glared at the fox, Naruto 'damn, I just have to pretend I can't get out of my jutsu.'

He trotted over to them and looked up wagging his fluffy tail, trying to show them he can't transform back.

They just looked at the fox who sat down on the bridge railing. He was now almost eye level with his team, 'so how should I do this?' he thought to himself. "Yip yip yip." Naruto yipped at them, they now all did the infamous anime sweat drop. "Hey Kakashi why can't he talk, I thought that even in a henge jutsu you still can speak in the common tongue so why is he yapping like a damn fox." Sakura looked to Naruto with and icy look that could freeze hell over ten fold.

"Dobe, stop with the lame ass henge and just transform back." Sasuke didn't even look towards Naruto. Naruto "grrrrrr" he growled lowly at Sasuke for saying his stupid ass nickname he hated. "Naruto stop playing around" Kakashi stated to Naruto who just backed away knowing if he didn't stop. He jumped onto his jumble of clothes trying to release his jutsu but nothing changed. He sat down on his hind legs using his paws to try and release his jutsu but still nothing.

His team just stared at him while he tried several times before shrugging and he laid down on his clothes.

"Well that's new" Kakashi just stopped reading his icha-icha book to look at Naruto. Sakura just was a bubble head who just kept chatting to Sasuke who just looked at nothing ignoring the fox who looked like he gave up trying.

Kakashi walked over to the fox who looked slightly tired, "so I'm taking a big guess here, you have no idea how to release your jutsu." Kakashi bent down to pet the fox's head. Naruto looked up and pressed his head into the gentle rubbing which felt calming since he actually had no clue how to release his form.

"Sakura or Sasuke someone needs to take Naruto home. I have to go talk the the Hokage about something. If no one takes him to his apartment there will be punishment." with that Kakashi vanished leaving his team to talk to the fifth about Naruto's present condition.

Sasuke sighed picking up the Blonde's clothing, Naruto did not want to be carried by the emo so he jumped off of his clothes. Sakura just was a blabber mouth the whole way casting glares at the fox, and a few intentional hurtful words. Naruto just ignored her as he kept pace by trotting in front of them to his apartment. He waiting for Sasuke to open his apartment which he had cleaned thankful the other night. It was a walk in kitchen, attached a very small living room. Two other doors, one for the bathroom and his bedroom. The paint was peeling in the living room. Sakura scoffed at how the place looked, Sasuke just dropped Naruto's jumpsuit on the love seat.

"We are leaving" Sasuke locked and closed the front door leaving the fox inside the small apartment. The fox jumped unto the love seat, 'I did the jutsu right so why am I stuck, hopefully they don't come tonight...' with that thought he shivered. He looked around, everything was so much bigger now that his body was smaller.

He decided he was just tired after trying to open his bedroom door but failed. He jumped back onto the love seat and curled into a ball with his tail around him. It was so soft and fluffy, this could not be that bad.

He was startled awake with banging at the door like every other night since he could remember. He flattened his ears to his head, he slipped on the love seat landing onto the floor with no sound. The door broke down with two man swearing underneath their breaths. Naruto was terrified what would happen if they found him, he scurried underneath the love seat covering his face with his paws. He was shaking with fear of what could happen. " you said he would be here, I thought that demon wasn't on a mission this week." one man grunted in his living room, "seems he could be out, that damn demon keeping us waiting. Maybe tomorrow we might have better luck." the other man had a deeper voice filled with rage. The man kicked the love seat it moved to uncover the cowering fox.

"Hey look what I found, seems that demon took in a pet" Naruto glanced up but that was a mistake as he saw the man. He had come before, he had this evil smile on his face.

Naruto froze, "I thought the landlord said no pets, so why not get rid of it so the landlord doesn't have to lift a finger." the other man came up and kicked him, he was thrown to the kitchen hitting the window. He had been kicked through the window, he felt his breath leave him when the man kicked him.

He fell down hitting to ground hard making him cry out in pain. He hated being called a demon. He knew people were only afraid of the demon that was locked inside him.

Naruto caught his breath slowly getting up, he started to move but felt glass shard in his side from being kicked through the window.

He looked around and saw the two men coming down the street. He turned and started running ignoring the pain on his right side. He jumped onto the roof of a building and started roof hopping. Loosing the two male civilians behind. He kept going not feeling the pain anymore. He arrived at the hokage tower, running in unnoticed since he was small and he still had the stealth of a ninja. He looked for an open door so he could rest with out being bothered.

He was now limping through the building, he finally came across a small room that was left open he grinned a very foxy grin. He went in cautiously, after about a minute he started to take the large pieces of glass out of his side. Tossing the glass to his side, blood had soaked his fur matting it to his tiny body.

He pasted out after the last shard was taken out.

He woke up in the same place, sun was coming in through the window across the hallway window. He just his paw to wipe away the sleep in his eyes. He didn't want to be found so he got up carefully not to aggravate his wounds. He limped behind the door and curled up remember what happened last night and all the nights before. He licked his wounds hoping they would heal soon.

Kakashi had spoken to Tsunade about Naruto, "I can't do much until I see his condition." she spoke to him. He knew he would have to bring Naruto to Tsunade, he went to get the blonde from his apartment. When he got to the apartment the door was bashed in, he took a kunai out entering slowly seeing the place completely trashed. He didn't see Naruto in fox form anywhere. He looked up to see the kitchen window smashed. He went to inspect it looking out he saw blood on the ground, almost the shape of an animal. "Naruto" he muttered worried about his student.

Thinking numbers would be better to find Naruto, he headed towards the Hokage tower. He noticed blood drops through the building but thought nothing of it, he went straight to go see Tsunade.

He opened to the door to see her actually working, "Where's Naruto?" she asked looking up from her paper work to Kakashi. "Um that's the problem, I went to go get him this morning and found his apartment broken into and trash. He wasn't there, and I saw blood below his kitchen window." Kakashi was completely serious "WHAT...?!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk breaking it into two.

"Shizune call the rookie nine and Gai's team. We need to find Naruto. Tell them to get here immediately no asking questions I will inform them once they are here." Shizune ran out of the room from where she was standing, Tsunade sighed "Naruto's form is what again?" looking at each other. "A fox, he could be seriously injured and from a fall that high..." Kakashi looked down. "We will find him, he need to be treated. So I need you to check to hospital the the vets, I'll inform everyone. The soon we find him we can help him" Tsunade looked at Kakashi, he knew she was right. He left in a poof, leaving smoke behind.

Naruto's friends stood in her office looking around "Where's Naruto should he not be here also?" Rock lee spoke up from all the muttering.

"That is your mission, he is badly injured from what Kakashi has reported to me. Find him bring him here. Also try not to scare him he..." Tsunade looked from each one of them. "What, why would he not just go to the hospital" "what an idiot not going to get help" "what happened to him" "why do we have to be careful with that idiot who is always so loud" questions came out from the group. Tsunade felt a headache coming on "QUIET!" she yelled at the teenagers who quickly got silent.

"He used some jutsu and he is trapped in the form of a fox, and his apartment was broken into last night. He is probably in serious trouble right now. I need you to work together and fins him. Now go before I loose my patience." Tsunade pointed her finger to the door. They all left muttering to each other before splitting off into group of two.

Everyone has been looking for hour for Naruto. It was getting close to lunch time now, Naruto got up gingerly feeling hungry. He left the safety of the room patting his way out of the building, he passed the villagers no one threw rocks or insults to him. He just ignored them hoping to get some food somewhere. Naruto walked past Ichiraku's ramen shop, he licked his lips. He didn't know that his friends were looking for him, he looked up to the old man jumping onto the stool. He was having a conversation with his daughter about ramen. "Yip yip" Naruto used the puppy dog eyes and wagged his tail trying to be cute. "Awe so cute,here you look hungry little guy." Ayame gushed over Naruto's cuteness. She gave him a fish cake roll "Can't stay here go on time for you to go" Ayame shuffled him away.

At least this look got him a small snack for free. He smile as he went to team sevens training grounds. He went deep into the woods, having to take a leak but not wanting to go back to his trashed apartment.

"Hey guys I smell him, over here!"Kiba yelled from the training grounds. "Where Kiba?" Shino was beside him, Hinata came running up with Ino beside her. " in there" they looked where he pointed. "Byakyugan, I see a fox down by the river." Hinata spoke softly but loud enough for her comrades. They started running forwards towards the river.

Naruto perked his ears hearing rushing in the bushed behind him. Since he still could not jump to far he decided to walk across the water. He patted deeper into the woods not wanting to be beaten again.

"He is on the move." Hinata reported to her group. They nodded fanning out so they can easily ambush their hurt friend so he would not hurt himself even further. They crossed the river and began their chase after Naruto.

Kakashi regrouped with some of the other students looking for Naruto after he reported to the hokage.

"Damn where could that idiot have gone?" Sakura muttered in complete annoyance. "He is hurt, we don't know what happened and he needs us." Sasuke blurted out in rage at the bubble gum pink haired girl, she looked embarrassed.

They had checked his apartment again just in case then at his favorite ramen shop. Still no Naruto. Everyone that could not find him returned to the hokage tower. Only Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Ino were missing.

"I'm guessing you haven't managed to find him, so look for Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Ino. You might have a chance now since you can't find him in his currant form." Tsunade was irritated at them for not finding Naruto. They left again leaving the hokage to her thoughts 'what happened gaki, where are you.'

Naruto started to feel sore and dizzy. He kept at a good pace dodging attacks to capture him. He looked around and in a tree he saw a small cave covered with rocks and foliage. He trotted over, sniffing it to make sure it was not a trap. He then slipped under the tree roots to the furthest corner and curled up.

Moments later a dog was barking at the entrance scratching at it to make it bigger. His eyes widened in fear, "Akamaru did you find him?" a husky voice from outside his safe place asked the dog. The dog barked to his partner, he didn't want to be dog food.

"Hinata. Shino, Ino over here. Naruto is here in this hole." Kiba shouted to his other comrades as he got down onto his stomach. "Naruto, it me Kiba don't you remember?" Kiba looked into the hole seeing red and white fur bunched up at the back of the hole. His blue eyes in fear, he reached a hand into the hole slowly as not to frighten his friend anymore then he already was.

Naruto didn't hear the words as he was shaking uncontrollably as he saw a huge hand reach in to try and grab him. He bit the hand hard, Kiba yelped bring out his hand. He had teeth marks on his hand on both sides. He was bleeding when his friends came over. "Kiba, your bitten are you ok?" Hinata asked with such as shy voice.

"Yeah I am, just didn't think that he would bite you know. He is holed up down there." Kiba pointed down to the tree and rocks at the hole. "Ow" Ino took Kiba's hand and started healing it.

"I'll t-t-try to get-t-t h-him out-t." Hinata stuttered as she got down onto her stomach. "Naruto, its me Hinata, remember me its Hinata." Hinata saw a red ball of fur with blue eyes wide with fear. "It's ok, no is trying to hurt you now, I'm here. Its ok now." she cooed to him. She slowly very slowly slipped her hand down the hole, she stopped when the fox flinched trying to press himself further away. "Shh shh, it's alright now you are safe, no need to hide. Your worrying your friends. Shh shh." Hinata still cooing to him.

Naruto looked at the hand which didn't move closer to him, it just stayed there. He looked to the eyes of a girl, he knew her. 'Hinata' knowing she would not hurt him. He slowly uncurled himself and pressed his head to the open hand. Rubbing it slowly, the hand stroked him s with such a gentle touch. The hand started pulling away, 'no he wanted to be comforted more.' he followed the hand out of the hole. He was picked up slowly by the same hands, he purred in her arms feeling safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata had coaxed Naruto out of his hiding place, picking him up and started to pet him to keep him calm. To much her surprise he started purring. Kiba just stared at the fox, Shino "we should get him back" he spoke turning and beginning to walk toward the hokage tower. Ino just looked dumbfounded at the fox, she didn't believe that was the blonde idiot named Naruto. They all started to head to the hokage tower, they were stopped by the rest of the rescue group. Kakashi sighed in relief when he saw Naruto in Hinata's arms. The group other the team seven looked at the fox not believing that it was Naruto or that Hinata had been the one to find him.

They all chatted on the way back, Naruto yipped and growled at anyone who tried to touch him other the Hinata. Sasuke looked hurt when he got bit by the fox. He glared at Naruto who was now resting on Hinata's shoulders nuzzling her neck making her face go red.

They reached Tsunade's office, she looked at the fox on Hinata's shoulders in disbelief.

"So that's? N-naruto?" Tsunade paled looking at the fox, he seemed to be sleeping. "I'll take a look at him" Tsunade picked up Naruto who almost bit her hands. "Naruto you better not." Tsunade sternly told him. He flattened his ears as she picked him up from Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata I will need you to stay along with team seven. Everyone thank you but now since we have Naruto. You may leave for now. I will update you on his status later." Tsunade left her office with the fox in her arm.

"What happened to him, he looks so afraid of being touched, it doesn't seem like him" Rock lee spoke, everyone agreed. "Well his apartment was really trashed when we saw it, I wonder what happened to him" Sasuke spoke up getting everyone to notice. "I think we will stay right Neji, Tenten. We have to get his youth back" Rock lee cheered, Neji and Tenten just shook their head at their teammate but didn't move from the room. Everyone was worried about their favorite hyper-active knuckle head friend.

Hours pass by, waiting for Tsunade to come back and say something about their blonde head friend. Most were asleep. Darkness filled the sky that night no moon no stars. Tsunade came back in looking exhausted "Damn" she muttered stepping over teenagers that were asleep on the floor. People started to stir looking around seeing the hokage was flipping through papers and scrolls muttering nothing coherent to their ears.

"How is he?" "can we see him?" "is he back to normal?" questions being spun out of the eager teens. "He is still a damn fox, were did I put it damn damn damn." Tsunade left her office as if she were in a hurry trying to find something. They followed their hokage down the hall, she didn't care she was being followed. She kept on searching for something she didn't even know what it was yet. "Fine he is down the hall first door on your right." she huffed getting tired of the staring teens.

They left her to what ever she was searching for, they silently fit into the room with a very small table that held a fox. They looked at him, he was rapped in bandages from his neck to his hind legs. He was sleeping on his left side stirring as if he was in a bad dream. Hinata started petting the fox's head which seemed to help their friend who had been whimpering.

 _-naruto dream-_

 _He was being held down by two men. The third who was taking off his clothes, he was struggling trying to get the men off him. Their voices were evil slurs, eyes red with evil intent. Once his pants were off the man thrusted hard into his anus not caring about the child screaming underneath him, he kept thrusting over and over then released his warm fluid, he let the other man that was holding him down take a turn to rape me._

 _A warm feeling touched my head, making me float away from the memory. Leaving the poor boy down below._

 _-end of dream-_

Naruto opened his eyes feeling heavy, he looked to the person who was stroking my cheek. Hinata came into sight first then everyone else came into view. Some were sleeping others just yawning looking bored. I purred at the touch trying to get closer to her hand which still had on him. She woke up to Naruto rubbing her hand back as she stroked his cheek. Naruto stopped when he smelt something, he jumped up and out of the room sitting in the hallway. He had a foxy grin on his face.

Everyone was awake now scrambling out of the room coughing and holding their noses. "Who farted." Sakura had tears in her eyes. Naruto just seemed to watch them from his spot, he was laughing on the inside he knew who had let the fart go.

Everyone looked around trying to guess who cut the cheese, Akamaru seemed to sink back from the crowd. They all looked at him, "Akamaru what did you eat" Kiba holding his nose like it was about to fall off.

Naruto snickered, since it was not him getting in trouble. He shrugged and got up and padded his was down the hall un-noticed at first. "Wait we left Naruto in there"Hinata shocked that they forgot to bring Naruto out of the sink bomb room.

They peered into the room but saw no fox. "Where did he go" Neji asked out loud what everyone was thinking.

Naruto headed back out of the building not wanting to be cooped up any longer. He stretched in a cat pose. He looked up to the sky, his ears picked up his friends racing around trying to find him. He smiled, 'they will have to catch me first, hide n go seek time.' he jumped onto the nearest roof and started racing all over the place. He loved the way he was so quick on his toes.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first on the fox's trail out doors, everyone was still looking inside. Kiba caught a glimpse of a red ball of fur jumping and dashing on top of the rooves of the buildings. He sighed running to keep up with the red ball of fur. Naruto sure looked better then what he had seen yesterday. The red ball of fur disappeared from Kiba's sight. "Akamaru sniff him out." he called to his partner who was keeping pace with him.

Naruto knew Kiba and Akamaru were chasing him which made it more fun. He was running wild on top of the building, spotting a small hole. He dashed to it fitting in, moving down the hole finding a broken down hidden hide away. He turned his eyes to the hole he came through smiling and panting.

It had been awhile since he had such a good run and chase with a friend. He saw Kiba's face at the end of the hole, he did not look pleased. Naruto just gave him a grin knowing he could not get him. No one besides Shino and his bugs could get him in his hide out.

Kiba just looked at the damn fox, he knew he would not budge, so he sat down staking out. He would wait until Shino got here, or until Naruto got hungry enough to come out.

Naruto just curled up knowing this was going to take awhile, he smiled to himself knowing people started to finally care about him. He drifted of to sleep as time went on.

Kiba started to doze off sitting on the roof keeping his eye on the hole waiting for Naruto. The sun was blazing today making Kiba take off his black coat.

Everyone else was looking all over the village. Trying to find the fox everywhere. Little did they know Kiba was on watch keeping on Naruto. Everyone besides Lee was tired from the blazing sun, mostly everyone just gathered at an ice scream parlor getting ice scream to cool off from the summer heat. Lee found Kiba laying on a roof his head turned to a house with a small hole. "Kiba where is your Youth, everyone is looking for our friend Naruto..."Lee started his rant but was hushed by Kiba's hand.

"Naruto is in that hole, he keeps growling and howling as if in pain, and I can't get to him. Go find Shino and Hinata and bring them here. I don't want to leave here until we have that knuckle head." Kiba grunted to the bushy brow wearing green leotard friend. "On it."Lee left as he came, like a mini hurricane.

Kiba sighed at how much energy Lee had, "Akamaru how do the people we know have so much energy like that?" Kiba asked his partner who just lifted his head from his paws. "Arf" was all he got but he nodded to him knowing what he said.

Naruto was asleep but have nightmares of his past rapes and beatings. He whimpered and growled at the nightmares to go away. He hated being called monster, freak, having rocks thrown his way. He would disguise himself when shopping so he would not be cursed at or thrown out of the stores.

Shino and Hinata arrived looking worried as they heard animal cries from somewhere. "He holed himself in that hole, I did not want to break it open. Shino grab him." Kiba looked at Shino who still doned his parka and shades. Shino hanging nodded, muttering something to a swarm of bugs which entered and came back out with a very frantic struggling fox.

Hinata didn't need instructions as she grabbed Naruto and stared cooing to him, thankfully it work. There was smoke that drifted from the foxes body, the three looked at each other surprised. The smoke faded and showed a chibi version of Naruto but he had a fox tail and ears. "We should go to Tsunade now." Kiba broke the silence as they now sped to the Hokage tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was standing behind Hinata hiding from the scary looks Tsunade had been giving everyone in her office. Naruto only stood about waist height so hiding being Hinata or anyone was much easier now. He glanced at at his team, Sakura seemed like she was fuming. Sasuke didn't show any emotions, Kakashi looked at his student with some curious in his eye that showed. Naruto held onto Hinata's pant leg tighter not wanting to be hit or abused in his small form. He was brushing his head while she looked at the Hokage. He looked around at everyone, they looked at him with awe or what they hell looks. He was so uncomfortable, he hide his face into Hinata's side.

Hinata was blushing as she was so close to her love, she looked around noticing Sasuke was glaring at her. She looked away turning her attention back to the Hokage. "So Naruto, since your apartment is not safe right now, you need to stay with on of you team members." Tsunade sighed knowing she had to keep the gaki safe. "NO." Naruto yelled the word before turning back into Hinata's side. Everyone just stared at the small Naruto, his tail flicked to and fro. "Gaki, that's not a request!" Tsunade said more sternly "No!" Naruto yelled back at her. "Up." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, she picked him up she was red in the face having Naruto so close to her.

She held him in a seated position in her arm, he held onto her almost for dear life. "No, Hinata is." Naruto looked at his hokage, glaring and demanding he go with the person he felt calm with. "No. Naruto I said you pick between Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura not anyone else. Or you will be stuck here." Tsunade had veins popping on her forehead getting frustrated.

"No, Hinata is, she is Mom" Naruto could not remember much about the last few years. He remember Hinata was nice to him. "Sakura is mean to me, Sasuke hates me and I don't remember him." pointing to his team. He almost had tears in his eyes, "everyone leave accept for Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto you stay on default." Tsunade rubbed her temples as people left the office. The last person left closing the door. "What is the last thing you remember Naruto." Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

Naruto looked at her, trying to think "uuuaahh, well mom calmed me down after she found me hiding from the dog man. Before that... for years I was alone, people cursed at me. They beat me and did really dirty things to me... they raped me..."Naruto said the last part very quietly hoping no one heard him. He put his head against his new mom. She would protect him, she was warm and soft towards him. No mean words ever escaped her mouth towards him.

Tsunade gaped at what she just heard, her gaki wasn't only beaten but raped by the very village he swore to protect. She looked towards team seven, they all looked at the small figure Hinata was holding trying to comfort him. No one saw the blonde's face but knew he was sobbing into Hinata's shoulder.

"Ok, Kakashi first I need you to check every henge jutsu in the library and forbidden scrolls, this is a top secret mission for you alone. Sasuke and Sakura you are to accompany Hinata and Naruto every where they go. Hinata you will be staying with them in the Uchihia compound. I'll run this by your father. You are all to look after him, he seems to have lost some memory when shifting back to a humanoid shape here. He has some memories by the looks of it but he seems to have regressed some. We need to keep an eye on him. Hoping for the best. He needs to be cared for and such." Tsunade finished her sake bottle now sighing.

"Kakashi you also will be staying there with them, reporting to me on his development and conditions. Also about your findings. Dismissed." she waved a hand for them to leave.


	4. authors notedisclaimer

should i continue this story? please comment if you want this to keep going. any comment is fine, I will take any criticism no matter the form.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto was holding onto his proclaimed mother's hand, he would glance up with a big smile on his face. He was looking around everywhere, as if he hadn't been in the village long. "Mom, why do they follow?" Naruto asked Hinata who was now looking at him as the walked to the Uchihia compound.

"W-well they are h-here to keep us safe." She stammered towards the small Naruto who kept calling her mom. Naruto just nodded with his ears flicking as people walked by. His ears flattened and he clung closer to his mother figure.

Sasuke watched the small dobe from a little distance away this had to be a trick. He glared at the blonde who was grinning happily holding Hinata's hand, but whenever villagers got close to them he would just flatten his ears and cling to her. As if she could hide him away easily, the villagers did not pay them much heed. They would glance my way and start muttering to themselves. Troublesome and annoying just as much at the pink haired girl next to him.

Kakashi left them to go to the library and start searching what he was ordered to do. It was extremely boring task, going through all the books and scrolls in the dusty old part of the library.

Sakura just looked amazed at how Naruto was being very quiet, it somehow bugged her. He was normally loud and hyperactive, this Naruto was shy and cautious. She noticed he would cling closer to Hinata whenever some random villager went by. She could not believe her eyes, he seemed so cute and innocent.

-one week later-

Naruto was playing alone on the jungle gym set in the park. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, needing some place from all the rules they put up. He didn't like Sasuke, he always glared at him. Sakura just seemed to just tease him all the time. His mom was amazing, he just loved her. But he was curious today and felt adventurous so he left the compound. He now was on a swing swinging high, he loved the feeling it gave in his stomach like butterflies dancing inside. Naruto had a big smile on his face.

Hinata was cleaning the house not realizing Naruto had run off somewhere. She kept humming to herself in a simple tune. It was a quiet week they had with Naruto except at night where she woke up in the middle of the night having to rush to Naruto's side. He would thrash and scream as well as whimpering in his sleep. They didn't know much as to why he did this. He screamed for whoever to stop and leave him alone. She had sad eyes watching him would cry into her shoulder when he woke up.

Sasuke just flitted through the house unnoticed by everyone. He did not like being here it brought back old memories he would have rather been buried. He watched Naruto from a safe distance as he the boy would jump and run to Hinata if he got to close. Why was Naruto so shy now, what happened to him he wondered. He would watch Hinata cradle the blonde after waking up from his screaming in the middle of the night. It actually freaked him out the first couple times. He did not expect this from him, Naruto would cry and cry until he fell back asleep with Hinata by his side. He was jealous of this, why could he not be trusted, why was he avoided. These questions had to wait till later.

Sakura could get some what close to Naruto, but he would shy away whenever she would try to gently touch an ear our his hair. He seemed off, he just didn't show her his true smile unless he was around Hinata. She always got him to smile with the simplest of actions. The first couple nights were rough, waking to a screaming kid in the middle of beauty sleep was not good. She marched to Naruto's room to give him a stern talking to but Hinata beat her to the punch, she stood by Sasuke looking at the boy who clung to Hinata for dear life and was nothing but whimpering and sobs now. This pulled on a few strings in her chest, she never knew what he was screaming about, but she felt bad because it looked so terrified. She was just lounging outside today it was a nice sunny day.

Kakashi flipped through some more books, cross referencing jutsu's and such. He sighed, not getting much sleep through the week. Naruto was now only that of a child and his night terrors were not something he wanted him to go through. He had spent a few nights at the library now trying to figure out what Naruto used to get himself in this mess in the first place.

Naruto finally got bored from being alone at the park, he started to go back to his house he shared with his new mother. And the other three he didn't trust much, wishing it was just him and his mother. He was getting close to his home now, just watching the sky as the sun was setting. He bumped into someone, he fell backwards onto his rump. Looking up seeing the same eyes as Hinata, but he tilted his head to the side noticing he was different then his surrogate mother. "You look like mommy, who are you?" Naruto pushed himself up from the ground.

Neji looked at the child who bumped into him 'Looks like Naruto.' he examines the boy. 'Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, six whiskers. But this boy has fox ears and tail?' he stared at the boy. Bending down "Tell me your name and who your mother is." looking at the boy eye to eye.

Naruto watched the man think, he then bent down to his level asking a question "Naruto. And Hinata is my mommy" he smiled at the thought of his mother. The man's face twisted in confusion since he thought by now Naruto would have returned to he normal self.

Neji sighed "Naruto you need to come back. Come back to your senses. Everyone is worried sick." the man with pale lavender eyes look pleading to the small blonde.

The blonde smiled a wicked grin, one that resembled like a fox. 'Maybe he knows...mmmhhmm...got to keep this up some how. Just to much fun right now and peaceful for once.' "Who are are? Can you take me to mommy?" Naruto looked at his friend who stood taller then him at the moment.

Neji sighed 'what the hell did he use to do this?' "Sure." taking the blonde's small hand. Beginning the walk to the Uchihia compound where he would lecture them about taking care of a child.

Naruto was humming and smiling thinking what to do next for his prank. No one seemed to know he was playing on them not even Shikamaru who was extremely smart. He just loving how hopeless they looked and at how lost they seemed. He frowned he did want to train again and got tired of Hinata's mother hen mode at times.

Neji saw a frown make its way onto the blonde's face "Naruto what wrong?" asking him hoping to get a non childish answer. "Sasuke hates me, Sakura yells. Pervy book man is creepy." Naruto looked to his friend thinking on the spot but using what was the truth made it the best fool proof plan.

"Um..uh.. I can try to talk to them for you if you'd like?" Neji stumbled over his tongue, a smile grew on the blonde boy's face "Really? That would be great." Neji nodded to the boy as they entered Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was yelling at the two girls who looked scared. Naruto let go of Neji's hand running to Hinata and Sakura getting in front of them starting to yell at Sasuke " **STOP BEING MEAN TO MY MOM DUCK BUTT HEAD!** " Naruto had tears rolling down his eyes scared he would be hit by his teammate.

Sasuke stopped yelling seeing the young Naruto was safe infront of him 'Wait did he call me Duck butt?' he thought puzzled at the blonde's reaction. Hinata and Sakura were now staring at the little blonde surprised as Naruto had yelled at Sasuke but also stopped the raven hair from advancing any further.

Neji just stared at the blonde, how was this blonde still stronger then him even when he is a child right now.

A white light enveloped around the said blonde for a few seconds then subsiding to revealing Naruto but not a five year old anymore but a ten year old. Still short then everyone but he grew in height and body mass.

Everyone stared at the blonde infront of them wondering what was happening for this to happen. Everyone looked to each other trying to figure it out. Naruto 'the light always gets them, this is fun.' he smiled inwardly but he didn't know this was also helping him recover from his past, with all the friends he has to look after him right now.


End file.
